I've Found You
by Majorelle
Summary: White has come back to Unova after failing to find N. Little does she know he's back in Unova too.


A/N: Requested by PixieDustRed. Honestly, I've been itching to do some Ferriswheel. It's strange and different from the other couples I usually ship. I'm fascinated by it, and I actually like it a lot. Hopefully, I do a good job, and I hope you also enjoy it! It leaves off from one of my first fanfics 'Morals of the Story', so you should read that before reading this. If you don't, it won't make sense.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Pokémon

* * *

**»I've Found You »**

* * *

Bianca walked out of Rosa's house, closing the front door behind her. She peered up at the evening stars, "talking about N and White like that really seems nostalgic. Maybe I should do something about it."

She sighed, and decided that the next day she would visit N.

"Hello Bianca," N greeted her, at his castle door on this hot Summer morning.

"Hi N! I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?" She asked excitedly. N nodded and motioned her to come inside. They sat down in his grand dinning room, and offered her tea which she gladly took.

"What can I help you with?" N asked her, as she put as many lumps of sugar she wanted in her tea.

"Right," Bianca started as she put down her tea, "it's about White."

N's expressions became grim at the sound of her name, "What about White?"

"I was thinking that it's about time."

"About time for what?"

"About time you realized how you truly feel about her."

"I do not know what you mean. You're my friend, and White, she's my—my friend also, correct?" N choked on his sentence, and was starting to understand.

"You just choked when you said that White was your friend, didn't you see that?" Bianca pointed out.

"She is my friend though, isn't she?"

"No, you love her more than a friend." She stated.

"But I do not understand. What kind of love is there besides the love of friends?" N questioned.

"There's the love of true love." Bianca explained, "it's where you feel this different feeling towards only one other person. You can't describe the feeling, but you know it's there, and that what you feel towards White, right?"

N nodded. "Does White feel the same way towards me?" He asked, trying to comprehend this completely new phenomenon. Bianca smiled, "yes, she does. That's why she went after you."

N abruptly stood up from the table, "I know where White is." He declared, making Bianca confused.

"How? No one knows where White is. Even Cheren has tried locating her, and failed in the process." Bianca remarked, taking a sip from her tea.

"I just know. After all, I love her, right? That means I should know where she is on instant." N explained, as he grabbed his hat and headed out the door.

"But it's not as simple as that you numbskull," Bianca mumbled to herself, as she sat there in an empty dinning room.

~oOo~

Meanwhile, in the forest surrounding Anville Town, a certain brunette was traveling back to Unova after two years.

"I can't believe I couldn't find N," White uttered under her breath, as her voice broke, and small tears started welling up in her tired eyes. She threw her hat to the grass on the ground, and used her right arm to lean against a tree—she was panting from the Summer heat.

"Oh please dear Arceus, if I die here, at least let me see N one last time before I do." She pleaded, as she wiped away the perspiring sweat off her forehead.

The depression from the failure of finding N got to White. In the last two months she looked before giving up, she barely ate, slept, or drank. The exertion was severe, she was even about to fall forward and faint, not having any strength left to use her arm to lean on the tree anymore.

White's panting slowed down, and her eyes started to flicker. She swallowed hard, and just after she let go of the tree to fall forward, she was caught in the arms of someone.

White suddenly was given a burst of energy, and was able to look up at her savior.

His gorgeous pale green eyes, staring straight into hers. "N?!"

She couldn't believe her eyes, was it a dream? Had she already passed out and be imagining this?

"Hello White." He said to her with a calm smile. She returned the smile while they were still arm in arm. White quietly asked him, "how did you know where I was?"

"Well, I love you, so shouldn't I know where you are?" He said to her. Her eyes widened, "you love me, N?!"

He nodded. She openly sighed, "after all this time, finally," she started as she stared up into his eyes again, "I've found you."

* * *

**»Fin »**


End file.
